


Tanning and Iced Tea [episode 1]

by C0c0washere



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0c0washere/pseuds/C0c0washere
Summary: Travelers Skylar and Kaleido spot a couple of shirtless crew members on the roof of the ship.
Kudos: 10





	Tanning and Iced Tea [episode 1]

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this. Feel free to drop ideas in the comments.

The roof of Andromeda Six was occupied by a couple of cheap lawn chairs. June the gunslinger and Vexx the reformed spy were out there too. They tanned under the Teranium sun and sipped chilled tea from metal tumblers. 

Though the weather that day was unusually mild for Teranium, it was still very hot outside. So June and Vexx chose to go without their shirts. In between sips of their refreshing drinks, they engaged in a passionate debate on the most suitable system of governance for Cursa were it ever to be liberated from under the K’Meri. Little did the shirtless spacefarers know that they were not the only ones on the roof.

Two travelers, Kaleido, a human, and Skylar, a kitalphan, watched June and Vexx from the shady entrance to the ship’s interior. When Skylar and Kaleido decided to spend the afternoon on the roof, neither were aware that their biggest crushes would have gotten there first. 

The travelers didn’t have the guts to make their presence known, so they simply huddled together and admired June and Vexx’s hard, muscular forms from afar.

“What kind of tea do you think they’re drinking?” Skylar asked dreamily. She fiddled with the tail of her midnight braid as her gaze lingered on June’s delicate patchwork of scars.

Kaleido studied the shape of Vexx’s pectorals and abs. Then she sighed, “I’m a little less preoccupied with what Vexx is drinking and more with what he  _ isn’t wearing. _ ”

Skylar’s eyes widened at her friend’s confession, but then the corners of them crinkled as they both broke into soft giggles. After the comedic spell had passed, Skylar shook her head and said, “Leidy, I don’t know what you see in Vexx. I mean he used to work for  _ Zovack. _ ”

Kaleido flipped her indigo hair off her shoulders and crossed her arms. Though her stance was defensive, her voice was gentle. “When no one else had time for me, Vexx was there. He listened to me and made everything into an adventure.”

When the kitalphan rolled her stormy gray eyes, the human only narrowed her intense black ones. 

“Come on, Sky. Have a heart. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Skylar glanced at the shirtless redhead and snorted, “Or maybe five if you’re an ex-spy.”

Kaleido made an exasperated sound. “Well what about you? What’s so special about June? Don’t get me wrong. He’s nice and caring, but he seems kind of… damaged?”

Skylar replaced her snarky grin with a more sympathetic expression. “It’s true. June’s been through a  _ lot _ . And maybe he  _ is _ damaged, but he isn’t broken.” Her lip quirked back up. “If anything, what happened to him made him stronger.”

Kaleido regarded Skylar with understanding. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if you two stopped hiding in the shadows and just go tell those guys how you feel?”

The new voice came from behind, making the travelers leap in surprise. They instinctively clasped hands and turned to face another member of the A6 crew.

Bash stood in the doorway, shooting them with one of his typical teasing grins. And to the travelers’ shock and delight, thanks to the engineer’s decision to go shirtless too, they had a full view of his glowing tattoo and artificial modifications.


End file.
